


Similar Yet Different

by orphan_account



Category: Hugo (2011), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a story to tell you, a story that I find interesting but that might because I had seen it for myself. My name is Tom and I want to tell you the stories about my cousins, four brothers, and four of the smartest people I have ever met. Some people think you can’t truly separate the brothers, either you have them all or you have none, but I know differently. Each of them has their own personality, their own lives, their own loves so I thought that instead of trying to explain to you why they are all alike, I thought I would explain to you how they are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similar Yet Different

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://auniverseofimpossibilities.tumblr.com/post/36499475702/someone-really-needs-to-make-a-movie-with-these
> 
> So I thought that maybe I could give it a shot and if ppeople like it and respond well to it, maybe I'll keep going with it.

I have a story to tell you, a story that I find interesting but that might be because I had seen it for myself. My name is Tom and I want to tell you the stories about my cousins, four brothers, and four of the smartest people I have ever met.

The oldest brothers, twins you know, Benedict and Benjamin, are the dynamic duo, you put those two together and they can do practically anything. Benedict can deduce anything about anyone; find out any information just by what he sees. He can tell exactly where you’ve been just by the state of your shoes, he’s that good. The people in their neighborhood said that he was the Sherlock Holmes of his time. Then Benjamin is the greatest computer hacker I have ever met. He can do anything with computers; he can completely erase your identity and then replace you with someone else.

Then there’s Colin, the third brother. He’s a problem solver; he can find his way out of anything. I have no idea how he does it, it seems like its magic the way he gets out of stuff.

And then there’s Asa, the youngest of the four. You give him a couple pieces of metal and a screw driver and that kid will absolutely amaze you. I swear he can make a robot out of a few pieces of scrap metal.

You see, when you put these four together, you have the greatest team of people you could ever have. With their combined brain power they could help anyone, do anything, they could be the greatest crime solvers ever or they could be the greatest villains. But from experience, these boys have too thoughtful of hearts to do wrong, even though Benjamin and Benedict seem like they don’t care, I know they do.

Some people think you can’t truly separate the brothers, either you have them all or you have none, but I know differently. Each of them has their own personality, their own lives, their own loves so I thought that instead of trying to explain to you why they are all alike, I thought I would explain to you how they are different.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is my attempt. If you guys like this or have any ideas for what I can do for each brother go ahead and send me some suggestions. 
> 
> I am planning on Colin/Bradley James at the moment but that's the only one I kind of have ideas for. 
> 
> I am most easily accessed on my tumblr: contradictions-in-and-of-itself.tumblr.com  
> just send me a PM if you have ideas, I'd like to hear feedback. Thanks!


End file.
